1. Down syndrome (DS) arises from the presence of three copies of chromosome (Chr.) 21. Fine motor learning deficits found in DS from childhood to adulthood result from expression of extra genes on Chr. 21, however, it remains unclear which if any of these genes are the specific causes of the cognitive and motor dysfunction. DS cerebellum displays morphological abnormalities that likely contribute to the DS motor phenotype. 2. The G-protein activated inwardly rectifying potassium channel subunit 2 (GIRK2) is expressed in cerebellum and can shunt dendritic conductance and attenuate postsynaptic potentials. We have used an interbreeding approach to cross a genetic mouse model of DS (Ts65Dn) with Girk2 knockout mice and examined its relative expression level by quantitative real-time RT-PCR, quantitative Western blotting and immunohistochemistry. 3. We report for the first time that GIRK2 is expressed in unipolar brush cells, which are excitatory interneurons of the vestibulocerebellum and dorsal cochlear nucleus. Analysis of disomic-Ts65Dn/Girk2(+/+/-) and heterozygous-Diploid/Girk2(+/-) mice shows that GIRK2 expression in Ts65Dn lobule X follows gene dosage. The lobule X of Ts65Dn mice contain greater numbers of unipolar brush cells co-expressing GIRK2 and calretinin than the control mouse groups. 4. These experiments demonstrate that gene triplication can impact specific cell types in the cerebellum. We hypothesize that GIRK2 overexpression will adversely affect cerebellar circuitry in Ts65Dn vestibulocerebellum